


Nobody has a good day (but it gets better)

by Havendance



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (it isn't the focus though), Akuma Attack, Gen, Hawkmoth wins, I basically dump all of Paris's superheros in ivalice, Identity Reveal, It doesn't really work out for him though, colliding of worlds, moogle!marinette, viera!Gabriel Agreste, viera!adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havendance/pseuds/Havendance
Summary: When Hawkmoth succeeds in obtaining both the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses, he manages to transport Adrien, Marinette, and himself to the world of Ivalice in his attempt to reunite with his wife.Meanwhile, Marche is making a lot of people cry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Montblanc & Marche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nobody has a good day (but it gets better)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, another niche crossover! (Look, there are things I’m good at and this is one of them.) Anyway, I was cleaning out my drive and ran into this so I figured I might as well clean it up and share.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't watched Miraculous Ladybug since season 2 so I'm just going to ignore most of cannon as one does.

“At last!” said Hawkmoth triumphantly. “I have obtained the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses! Now I finally have the power to see my dearest Emilie again!”

Adrien and Marinette lay beneath him on the floor, overwhelmed and powerless to do anything to stop him. Who could’ve guessed that things could’ve worked out so perfectly?

“Father!” Adrien cried out. “Please, don’t do this!”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Marinette proclaimed, even in defeat the optimistic hero that Paris knew and loved. “We’ll stop you.”

They were both wrong. They had lost; he was the victor here. “You don’t understand,” Hawkmoth - no Gabriel, in this victory he was Gabriel about to claim all he had worked for - said. “I already have.” He slipped the ring on his finger and put the earrings in his ears. (He’d had the foresight to get pierced ahead of time. Never let it be said that he was not a prepared master villain.) With a quick incantation, he transformed. “Now, to claim the power that is rightfully mine!”

A brilliant flash of light filled every corner of his evil lair. When it retreated and the shadows crept back in, the only living things that remained there were the butterflies flying in the rafters. Everyone else had vanished.

\---

Gabriel groaned and grabbed his head as he picked himself off the hard dirt. His head was killing him.

“Are you okay?” A familiar voice asked. “It isn’t a good idea to be taking naps so far from a town. Especially if your clan isn’t nearby.”

Most of what was being said was complete nonsense to Gabriel, but there was one thing that wasn’t. He looked up, hoping and praying that he could trust his senses. He could. It was Emilie, in the flesh. It was such a relief to see her, to know that everything he had done had been worth it. “Emilie!” He exclaimed. “It worked. At last, I see you again.” He stepped forward.

She took a step back, a look of confusion on her face. “Have we met?”

“We’re married!”

“I think the sun must’ve gotten to you.” She laughed, a beautiful sound even as Gabriel recognized it as her polite way of saying you’re crazy. “Viera don’t get married. And I’d definitely remember if I’d met you. After all, it isn’t every day you meet a male viera.”

“Viera? What do you mean?” Every word she spoke was more confusing than the last. What was going on? Why didn’t she recognize him? Was all the trouble he’d gone through for nothing?

Emilie tilted her head. “Don’t try and tell me you’re not a Viera. You have the ears.” She gestured to her own head where he noticed for the first time the pair of bunny ears protruding from the top. “Unless they’re fake, but they look pretty real to me.”

Gabriel took a step back and felt his own head. To his surprise, there was a pair of bunny ears there. They were strangely sensitive to his touch. How strange. Curious to see if anything else had changed, he looked down and saw that his usual clothes were gone and the miraculouses along with them. Instead of usual stylish attire, he was wearing a pair of baggy grey pants, a blue shirt, and a green cape of some sort, all embellished with strange talismans he didn’t recognize. It certainly wasn’t something he’d wear voluntarily.

All of this was much too confusing. Why was nothing going to plan? He was supposed to be in control and yet nothing, Nothing, was as it should be. The sun was too hot in this strange place and even his skin felt as if it sat strangely on his body. No, no, no…

\---

Thunk! Emilie watched the summoner she’d found on the road collapse back to the ground. He really was quite strange. A male Viera; she hadn’t thought such a thing existed. Well, she couldn’t just leave him out here alone. He did seem kind of familiar strangely enough, even if what he said sounded like a lot of nonsense. She shrugged. She’d just have to ask him more about it when he came too.

Until then, she couldn’t just leave him here. Emilie bent down and picked him up. After adjusting his position on her shoulders, she started to make her way to the nearest town, Cyril.

\---

Adrien and Marinette landed in the middle of a field somewhere. It certainly wasn’t anywhere in the city. Adrien sighed as he sat up and ran an absentminded hand through his hair only to stop in shock halfway through the motion when his hand encountered a pair of ears. They weren’t his Chat Noir ears either, instead of being short and made of leather, these were long and covered in a soft sort of fur. He could feel the sensation of his touch on them as well like they were an actual part of his body and not some magical manifestation of the Black Cat Miraculous’ power.

From next to him Ladybug – no, Marinette, wonderful Marinette who was the same person as his Lady and he really wasn’t sure how to process all of that right now so he didn’t – groaned.

“What happened?” The voice was undeniably hers, but when Adrien turned to look, instead of the familiar form of his friend, Adrien saw a strange sort of creature floating(!) above the ground, almost kwami-like in appearance. She was less than a meter tall and covered with fine, pale brown fur. A pair of red bat wings protruded from her back and a large red pom-pom from her head. Her clothes were completely different as well. Instead of her usual attire, she was wearing some sort of red coverall, like what a mechanic might wear, and on her head was a red cap to match. “And why do you have bunny ears?” Marinette sounded just as confused as he felt.

Adrien shrugged. “Beats me. Why do you have wings and whatever that is?” he asked, gesturing towards the pom-pom on her head.

Marinette turned her head first one way then the other, trying to get a good look at the pom-pom, but it kept swinging out of view. Somewhere in there, she caught her first good look at herself and cried out in shock. “What in the world is going on? Tikki, help!”

Nothing happened.

“Is Tikki your kwami?” Adrien asked after a few seconds had passed.

“That’s right.” Marinette nodded. A flash of emotion crossed her face followed by a sigh. “Ugh, Hawkmoth took them. I hope she’s okay.”

“Yeah, I hope Plagg’s okay too. He’s my kwami,” he added. Then he groaned. “I can’t believe Hawkmoth was my Father this whole time.”

“Yeah. It’s hard to believe that you were Chat Noir all along.”

“Ditto with you being Ladybug. It’s crazy, but like, the good kind of crazy.”

Marinette nodded.

For a minute neither of them spoke, both taking in everything that had just happened. Then Marinette suddenly shook her head vigorously, causing her pom-pom to wildly fly about. “We need to focus on getting back to Paris from wherever this place is,” she said. “Then we can make sure that your-” she cut herself off, “Hawkmoth is brought to justice.”

“Yeah.” Adrien would rather not think about all the implications of his father being a supervillain terrorist at the moment, but Marinette was right. They needed to get home. Everything else would come next. “I guess we start walking then.”

\---

Marche looked across the pub table at the latest applicant to Clan Nutsy.

“I’m sorry, Hoffman,” he said at last, “but I just don’t think you’re the right fit for Clan Nutsy.”

The black mage in front of him burst into tears. Not that you could see his crying face from underneath the huge pointy hat he wore. “Well, I never wanted to join your clan anyway!” He stormed out of the pub, still sobbing loudly.

Montblanc looked away from the slammed door and back to Marche. “Did you really need to say no, kupo? If we don’t recruit some new people soon, Clan Nutsy is just going to be the two of us.”

Marche sighed. “I know, Montblanc, but ever since Roda Volcano, I just want to make sure that anyone who joins the clan is some we can really trust. When I met you, we just clicked. There’s got to be more people out there like that.”

Montblanc didn’t look completely convinced but he nodded. “If you say so. I trust you, kupo.”

“Thanks, Montblanc,” March smiled. “I can always count on you.” He looked down at the paper in front of him. “I guess we should interview the next person then,” he said.

“I’ll go show him in, kupo.” Montblanc had nearly left the room when he paused and turned back to Marche. “Try and at least give this one a chance.”

Marche didn’t make any promises.

A minute later, a moogle thief entered the room and took a seat. Montblanc came in behind him and sat down next to Marche.

“So,” Marche said after everyone had settled down. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

\---

Gabriel woke up in an old fashioned tavern. Emilie was sitting next to him. She still had those strange bunny ears and was still wearing those strange clothes. A quick hand to his head and glance at himself revealed that he was too. Part of him had hoped that it had all been a strange dream. Unfortunately, it appeared that this strange situation was all too real.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Emilie said. “I brought you here to Cyril. I hope you don’t mind, but you were just lying there on the ground so I figured it’d probably be better to get you someplace safer.” She shrugged. “And, well, Cyril was the closest.”

For a moment, the look on Emilie’s face was so familiar that it hurt. This was definitely his wife, there was no mistaking that fact. “No, no it’s fine. Thank you,” he hurried to say.

“Oh good,” her smile was oh, so familiar as well. “You surprised me, just fainting like that. Where are you from?”

Gabriel was suddenly struck once again by the fact that he knew nothing about this world he’d ended up in. “Someplace far away,” he said at last, rather stiffly. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have heard of it.”

Emilie just shrugged and laughed. Her laugh was just as he remembered it. Why must everything except her memories be the same? “Probably not. I’ve never actually left Ivalice. Where are you headed to?”

Ivalice, so that’s what this place was. He’d never heard of it, but by this point, it was clear that wherever he was, it definitely wasn’t earth. It was probably some alternate dimension of some sort. The miraculouses must have opened a portal of some sort. Plans were beginning to form in Gabriel’s mind. This was clearly his wife and now that he’d found her, all he had to do was to get back to Paris. Using the same miraculouses he’d used to get here in the first place was the most obvious solution, only complicated by the fact that they’d vanished from his person. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be an insurmountable obstacle.

Out loud, he said, “Nowhere in particular.”

“Oh, so you’re a wanderer too! I’ve tried joining a couple of clans, but I’ve never stuck around for long.”

Gabriel had no idea what she was talking about, but it was Emilie so he nodded and listened as she rambled on about the places she’d seen and asked about the places he’d seen before plowing on ahead without giving him a chance to answer. That was fine with him, he didn’t know enough about the world. Besides, if she was doing all the talking, he could think about how to get back to Paris.

Emilie was in the middle of a story about fighting some monster in some mountains when Gabriel felt a very familiar pull on his mind. It was the pull of someone in emotional turmoil, the cry of pain from the heart; it was the stuff akumas were made of. The fact that he could feel it without the butterfly was certainly strange. Perhaps he had absorbed the powers of the miraculous within him. If that was the case...

Gabriel tried reaching for the power he’d felt during his brief time wearing the black cat and ladybug miraculouses. There was nothing. Well, if that didn’t work, there was one last thing he could try. He held out one of his hands under the table and called on the power he was most familiar with: the power of the butterfly.

Nobody noticed as a butterfly crackling with dark energy appeared. Gabriel gave it a gentle nudge, and it flew off towards it’s target. An evil grin slowly spread across his face. He may not have the power of the ladybug and black cat, but if he had the power of the butterfly, then there were probably people out there who did have those powers. And if they existed, he could harness their powers to get him home and Emilie with him. All he had to do was to lure them out. Yes, things were falling quite neatly into place.

\---

The sun was starting to get lower in the sky. Over the course of the day, Marinette and Adrien had progressed from walking next to each other, to holding hands – something made a little awkward by the fact that Adrien had grown taller and Marinette had shrunk, not to mention she was still learning how to use the wings on her back. Still, they were making good progress and coming closer to a town that had appeared on the horizon, when they heard the faint but familiar sounds of screaming people.

Immediately, Marinette pulled her hand from Adrien’s grasp and started towards the town as fast as she could, half running, half flying. It was still too slow, though. If only she still had her yo-you with her! Next to her, Adrien was having an easier time of it, bounding forward on inhumanly long legs.

“Need a hand, bugaboo?” he asked, slowing his pace to match hers.

Marinette sighed internally before nodding and, through a combination of flapping her new pair of wings and Adrien swinging her up, she got up on Adrien’s shoulders and held on tight as he dashed off running quicker than he ever had before.

The screams grew louder as they came closer to the town and were joined by the sounds of explosions. At last, they arrived. Marinette got down off of Adrien’s shoulders and together they made their way through the deserted streets of the town. As they both peaked around a squat brick building to see just what was the source of all the terror, Marinette voiced what both of them were thinking.

“Is that… an akuma?”

\---

The monster attacking Cyril was a mass of shadow with glowing eyes and, for some inexplicable reason, a cape and a hat. Marche hadn’t seen anything like it before, not that he had been in Ivalice for very long, but still, it looked pretty crazy.

“Kupo! What is that thing?” Montblanc said, looking over Marche’s shoulder while hovering a few feet off the ground.

“You mean you don’t know?” That was bad. Montblanc was basically the expert on Ivalice and if he didn’t know, then, well, Marche wasn’t really sure what, but it probably wasn’t very good.

“Well, whatever it is, we need to stop it!” Marche said, making his decision quickly. “Let’s mobilize the clan.”

Clan Nutsy wasn’t very big, especially after Rhoda Volcano (it turned out that ripping the world apart at its seams tended to scare off people), but they still had a few people on their side. Besides him and Montblanc, there was also Euphen the red mage, Zeeman the dragoon, and Kief the archer. All of them were ready for a fight after so much time spent, well, not fighting.

Even after such a long break, everyone knew their roles. Montback quickly cast haste on everyone while Kief took careful aim at the creature's… arms? Legs? He was aiming at something at least and judging by the way their foe was reacting, he definitely wasn’t missing.

Euphen was able to cast thunder on the monster before it finally pulled itself together enough to counter. When it finally did, the sight was terrifying. It summoned a ball of energy around itself before flinging it out in a storm of fire and ice.

Marche covered his face with his arm, able to block most of the blast. Icy shards still dug into his flesh drawing pinpricks of blood. Then it was over and he was rushing forward, sword in hand, channeling his power into a blast of air that knocked the creature back a few steps where it looked up just in time to see Zeeman coming down from the sky straight towards it, landing what looked to be a solid hit. Strangely though, the thing was barely phased and looked to be preparing another blast.

The battle raged on for another few rounds and it became clearer and clearer that Clan Nutsy was outclassed. Euphen had ceased to fire off offensive spells, all of her concentration going towards keeping the clan on its feet. They were all losing ground and the monster showed no sign of slowing down its barrage of powerful elemental attacks.

And then - “Chat! The hat!” A voice called out from the other end of the battlefield. March spared a glance and saw a gadgeteer and fencer run up. Which one of them was Chat, he had no idea, since neither of them was particularly cat-like. 

His confusion only grew deeper when the fencer replied “Roger!” in a strangely deep voice and, running over to the monster, snatched the hat straight off its head, tossing it to the moogle before drawing her rapier and starting to fight.

As soon as the moogle caught the hat, she ripped it in half and suddenly there was a flash of light followed shortly by the feeling of magic on his skin. When it vanished, Cyril still looked like a fight had just gone down, but then again, it always did. It did look slightly better though. The most noticeable difference was the fact that the monster had vanished and in its place was Hoffman the black mage, clutching his head and looking very confused.

\---

On the road away from Cyril, Gabriel felt the link between him and his akuma weaken and finally snap. He glanced back and saw a flash of light coming from the town before fading away in the gathering darkness of dusk. It was disappointing to lose it, but not unexpected. Besides, it just confirmed what he expected. There were a Black Cat and Ladybug running around in this world as well.

Ahead, Emelie looked back and grinned. “It’s such a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Gabriel allowed himself to smile as well, though for different reasons. “It certainly is.” He was going to return to Paris. All it would take was patience and perseverance and he was very good at both.

\---

As soon as everything had calmed down, Marche approached the moogle and viera who’d ended the battle so easily. They were probably already with a clan, but he had a feeling in his gut that they were worth talking to.

“Thanks for the assist with that tough monster,” he said, nodding to both of them. Part of him noted that they both looked a little uncomfortable now that the battle was over.

From next to him, Montblanc nodded. “Yeah, who knew that just one foe could put up such a fight, kupo.”

The moogle smiled. “It was no problem.”

“Yeah, we fight akuma all the time,” the viera said. The viera who upon closer examination was undeniably male. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. “I’m Adrien by the way,” he said, sticking out his hand.

Marche was still thrown off by the whole male viera thing, but he was new to this world so maybe it wasn’t as rare as he thought it was. Rather than draw attention to his ignorance, he took the hand and shook it. “I’m Marche and this is my friend Montblanc,” he said.

Montblanc nodded in greeting as well.

The other moogle smiled. “My name’s Marinette,” she hesitated for a second in a familiar way before asking casually enough that Marche was almost fooled. “Would you mind telling us where we are? We’re new here, kupo.” She looked a little shocked at the exclamation that had come out of her own mouth.

“This town’s Cyril and the country’s Ivalice,” Marche said suspecting that these newcomers knew neither piece of information. “Where are you from?”

“Paris,” Adrien said.

“Far away,” Marinette said at the same time.

“So you’re not from this world either!” Marche exclaimed. “You’re from France too!” He leaned forward, glad to see someone else from the world he knew.

Both of them nodded.

“This is great! You want to get home, right?”

Adrien and Marinette exchanged a glance. “Yeah,” Adrien said, “We have… unfinished business.”

“Then you should join our clan,” Marche said. “I’ve got a plan to get back to the real world.”

Marinette nodded thoughtfully. Adrien shrugged. “It’s not like we have a better plan, bugaboo,” he said.

“Yeah,” she said. “And it’d be nice to be with someone who can tell us about just where it is that we’ve ended up.”

They both turned back to March and Montblanc. “We’ll join you,” Marinette said, speaking for them both.

Marche grinned. For the first time in ages, things were looking up. “Welcome to Clan Nutsy!”

**Author's Note:**

> St. Ivalice is in Paris now. I’m the author, I make the rules.
> 
> I was just minding my own business, playing Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, making large quantities of poor units who just wanted to join my clan cry, and I had the thought that Hawkmoth would have an absolute field day. A thought that eventually turned into this particular wild ride of a story.


End file.
